PEANUTS: The Next Chapter: You Ain't Home On The Range,Charlie Brown
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: In this PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan Special,join Charlie Brown and the rest of the PEANUTS gang as they team up with a small group of farm animals to put a stop to the nefarious bandit,Hillary Wislon AKA Tarantula. (Takes Place After SOC. Numerous Special Guests From LivingOnLaughs Along With My Own OC's.) PEANUTS Created By Charles M Shultz and HOME ON THE RANGE Owned By Disney.
1. Chapter1

You Ain't Home On The Range,Charlie Brown

A PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan Special

**CHAPTER 1: WILD,WILD WEST**

_Out in the land where the men are tough as cactus._

_Out in the land where the wild,wild west was won._

_Out in the land of the desperado,if yer soft as an avocado yee-ha! _

_Yer guacamole son!_

_Home,home,this ain't it pal._

_Home,home,home on the range._

_Home,home,better go git pal! _

_You ain't home on the range._

_Out in the land where the weak are target practice._

_(Home,home,home on the range.)_

_Out in the land where they shoot the mild and meek. _

_(Home,home,home on the range.)_

_Out where the bad are a whole lot badder,if yer the type with a nervous bladder._

_Yip Yow! Yer saddle's gonna reek!_

'_Cause you ain't home on the range,cowboy yer really up the creek!_

_Home,home,home on the range._

_Home,home,home on the range._

_Home,home,home on the range._

_Home,home,home on the range._

It was an absolutely scorching hot day in the middle of the absolutely lifeless and empty looking desert,the sky was completely clear of anything resembling clouds and the only thing in their place was the bright and blinding yellow sun that hammered it's might down on the land like a sledgehammer to the knee. At this time of the day it was one hundred percent understandable for any living,breathing creature to stay indoors at all costs so they could be hopefully spared from the power of the sun,but it seemed that in the middle of a seemingly abandoned and deserted looking town that lied in the middle of the desert,two young children supposedly had different intentions and priorities.

Charles Brown or better known by his peers as Charlie Brown or even his dog Snoopy as "The Round Headed Kid",was standing in the middle of the town with a small cowboy hat on his mostly bald head,a pair of red sherif boots with spikes at the bottom ends of them,a small yellow shirt with a long black zig-zag stretching across it,and a very seriously scowl on his face. And contrary to him,standing at least ten feet away from him on the other side of the town was a young girl wearing very similar get up as he was except they were all painted pitch black instead along with a manically twisted smile,and this girl was well known by most of the country and ESPECIALLY the law as the nefarious and most of all psychotic bandit,Hillary Wilson,or better known by her peers in crime as Tarantula.

The two kids stared up ahead at each other in complete silence and didn't dare to speak a single word for what felt like long,agonizing minutes until Charlie Brown finally spoke up and called out with a shaky and nervous tone of voice "Hillary,Tarantula,I'm warning you. You better skedaddle on out of this here town if you know what's good for you." only for the girl to merely shrug off the boy's threats and retorted "Aww well aren't you being a rude little boy,I just need to get to the bank so I can take all the money in there so I can get me some weapons to cause unfathomable chaos all across the country." to which Charlie Brown gritted his teeth and angrily stated "And that's exactly why I can't let you go any further. It is my humble duty as a deputy of Chugwater and Sheriff Sam Brown to protect this town with my life,and I will not let you destroy everything that me and the people love for your sick little game!"

Tarantula however didn't show a single bit of fear or intimidation even after being directly threatened by Charlie Brown as she merely gave off a puzzled look and remarked as she slowly reached into a holster on her left lower hip and pulled out a black revolver "Oh boy,I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this so soon,but seeing as how you've forced my hand,I have no choice here." to which Charlie Brown felt his body tense up and his stomach churn at the sight of it,for no one had ever pulled a gun on him before.

However he knew that he was gonna have to man up and face the challenge presented in front of him head on as he slowly developed a look of determination,straightened out his hat and pulled out a golden revolver from his gun holster,making Tarantula raise an eyebrow and remark out of a sense of intrigue "Oh how lovely,it seems things are finally getting interesting." before Charlie Brown pointed the gun at the girl and meekly threatened her "You better put the gun down now,or I will use this and not miss a shot!" to which Tarantula merely laughed his threat off and refused "Like you're actually gonna hit me with that little kids toy the sheriff gave you? Not a chance,so...any last MOOOOOOOOO!"

It was right then and there that Charlie Brown felt his eyes widen and his body violently tense up yet again but this time it was out of sheer confusion rather than fear,because he had sworn that he heard what sounded like the mooing of a cow come out of Tarantula's mouth as he gasped out of shock and stammered "W-what? What did you just say?" before Tarantula grew a look of confusion herself and replied "I said do you got any last MOOOOOOOOO!" to which Charlie Brown dropped his gun on the ground out of sheer bewilderment.

This time it was fully clear and apparent that Charlie Brown had heard mooing noises come out of Tarantula's mouth and it was obvious that something was going horribly wrong as he started backing away from the girl and asked in awe "Tarantula…..what are you doing?" only for the girl to ignore his question and merely shout in a demented and shrill voice "Times up! Bye-bye!" before she fired a large flaming bullet right out of her revolver that flew across the town at near lightning speed to which Charlie Brown yelled in fear as the bullet nearly approached the top of his round head "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ahhhhh!" Charlie Brown yelped in a mixture of fear and confusion as he suddenly shot wide awake from what seemed to be a dream he was having before he was quickly greeted by the sound of a cow mooing mere inches away from his face. The location that Charlie Brown was now in appeared to be an average sized barn and he seemed to be sleeping in front of one of the three empty cow stables,with each of the stables in particular having a small blue ribbon nailed above them,not to mention the fact that the boy was now wearing his normal,everyday set of clothes instead of the cowboy get up from his dream.

* * *

After realizing that his deadly encounter with Tarantula was nothing more than a bad nightmare,Charlie Brown's panicked and heavy breathing shortly but surely started to slow down to a reasonable and normal crawl as he slowly turned to the right to see a huge black dairy cow with a small purple hat on top of her head looking down at him with a stern yet loving look on her face to which the boy chuckled and greeted the cow as he stood up and patted her on the head "Hey there Mrs Calloway,it's nice to see you this morning,I don't know how I ended up here at Patch Of Heaven though." before the cow rolled her eyes and waltzed out the doors to the barn and out onto the bustling farm. The yard itself was filled with many animals of all sorts that were busy lollygagging around,doing their part to help with work around the farm,and in the case of two other bovines that were munching on a pile of hay,having a break.

The first of the two bovines was a much thinner cow compared to the other two on the farm and sported bright yellow fur,two short horns on the top of her head and topped off with an airheadish smile. Grace was possibly the most optimistic and cheerful animal on the entire farm,ninety nine percent of the time she never dwelled too much on the negative and only focused on the bright side of things,something that was considered admirable by some of her peers and in the case of some of her others peers,completely delusional.

The second bovine who was eating some hay with her was a much larger cow compared to Grace and was around as big as Mrs Calloway,and also in contrast to Grace she instead sported light brown fur and hair along with a cowbell tied around her neck like her two fellow bovines. Maggie was known by everyone else on the farm as the cool,fun girl on the farm,which if you knew her background made complete sense due to the fact that she was once a show cow from her former farm,Dixon Ranch. She always strived to lighten up the mood and have fun whenever put into a bad situation and also sported a quick temper if anyone was on a mission to annoy her as well.

And lastly Mrs Calloway was seen by the entire farm as the stern yet loving leader whenever the farm's owner,Pearl was not around,and she was always dead set on getting things done on schedule,in a proper/tidy manor,and did not care for any major roughhousing that could cause a huge ruckus on the farm. As a result of this however,it did result as her coming off as a major stick in the mud to Maggie when she first came to the farm and it nearly resulted in them splitting up and going their separate ways when they once went after the notorious bandit Alameda Slim in an attempt to save their farm,but as they went further and further they ended up making amends and had happily found a way to live with each other.

"Well hello there Mrs C,looks like you've finally decided to come on out." Maggie cheerfully greeted Mrs Calloway when she noticed the black cow coming their way as Grace turned towards the leader and happily greeted her as well "How do you do Mrs C? Lovely morning isn't it?" to which the bovine greeted her two friends back in a slightly less positive tone of voice "Good morning ladies. It does seem to be shaping up to be a splendid looking day weather wise."

"What was keeping ya in there all morning? You never miss the usual morning routine,believe me I've noticed." Maggie raised an eyebrow and asked out of curiosity when she noticed how long it took for Mrs Calloway to join them all outside to which the black cow nonchalantly explained herself "Well you see I decided to be a polite bovine and wake up that Charlie boy so he wouldn't sleep in too late." before Grace perked up and calmly asked "You mean the boy with the round head?"

"Of course that's what she means Grace,no one's head is as round as that kid's. That's how I recognize him." Maggie rolled her eyes and jokingly confirmed that Mrs Calloway was indeed talking about Charlie Brown before a small jackrabbit with large,black eyebrows,grey fur and a red bandana tied around his neck suddenly came sprinting by and mockingly retorted "Really that's how you recognize him? I can recognize him enough from his inability to kick a simple kickball. Ever since he and the rest of those kids moved on over to that town up the road and came over for a welcoming party,I'll never forget that hysterical display of him trying to kick a kickball." to which Mrs Calloway scoffed and bitterly retorted "Well maybe he would have been able to if that friend of his didn't pull it away at the very last minute Jack." Lucky Jack was the most recent animal to join the farm ever since Mrs Calloway,Grace and Maggie's quest to capture Alameda Slim,and they ended up meeting him in the desert where they found out that he was a temporary shaman that was kicked out of his home,Echo Mine by Slim,and they all eventually decided to team up with each other to take down Slim.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the barn,Charlie Brown had since fully waken up and was busy checking himself out in the nearby mirror before he suddenly heard an older woman's voice happily call out to him from behind "Well there it looks like you're finally up Charles. I was beginning to think that you just up and died." to which the boy perked up and looked behind him to see Pearl herself walking past the barn door with an orange plaid shirt,a blue bandana tied around her head and topped off with a long farming hat.

"Oh good morning Pearl. How exactly did I end up at Patch Of Heaven though?" Charlie Brown smiled and cheerfully greeted Pearl as he moved away from the mirror and walked up to the old lady before she nonchalantly explained the reason why the boy had woken up at the farm "Well I reckon you must have over worked yourself yesterday because you suddenly upped and collapsed around evening time. Guess your body finally tapped out after some time." to which Charlie Brown hung his head and timidly replied "Well I guess when I'm trying to tally up money to get some medicine for my sick sister,that'll tend to happen from time to time."

"Oh speaking of which,here you go Charles. It's the least I could do for your cause right here." Pearl suddenly perked up and happily stated as she pulled out a decent sized stack of one dollar bills from under her hat and gave it to Charlie Brown to which the boy grew a large smile and cheerfully showed his gratitude for his payment "T-thanks a lot Pearl. Every little penny counts here,but are you sure that you don't need Ed,Rebecca or the rest of the gang to help out on the farm? You sure seem to have your hands full every day." only for Pearl to merely shake her head and politely decline the offer "Oh that won't be needed Charles. You kids already have your own lives to deal with,so I'll promptly deal with mine." However as Pearl and Charlie Brown continued to have their own little conversation,they would both be suddenly interrupted and cut off when they heard a familiar voice happily call out from the barn's front door "Hi there Charlie! We missed you." to which Charlie Brown and Pearl both turned around to see none other than the former's girlfriend,Freida at the doorway as he smiled and happily greeted her "Hey Freida! What brings you all the way over here?"

"You never came home last night sweetie,so I decided to come over here to check up on you." Freida cheerfully explained why she had miraculously shown up at Patch Of Heaven as Charlie Brown chuckled and happily replied "Well thanks a lot for the concern Freida,but I just so happened to pass out after working too much yesterday. But I'm doing just fine now and was just about to head on home." to which Pearl suddenly joined in on the conversation and politely requested "A-actually you two before you head on home,would y'all mind helping out just a little on the farm before you go?"

"Sure thing Pearl." Freida nodded her head and happily agreed to help Pearl out with a little extra farm work as Charlie Brown hugged his girlfriend and cheerfully added "You can always count on us for some extra help Pearl. We're ready when you are." to which Pearl smiled and enthusiastically remarked while she slowly started to head on out to the fields "Thanks a million times over for the help kids,it won't be super long anyway." before the two kids followed after the lady and proceeded to get some work done with the rest of the animals.

_I know a place._

_Pretty as pie._

_Out where the riverbend hits up with the end of the sky._

_It's left of Nebraska._

_And over a crest on a little patch of heaven way out west._

_Ev'rything's green._

_Know what I mean?_

_Darlin' it's quite the sweetest sight thatcha ever done seen. _

_Ain't nothing much out there._

_Just life at its best,on a little patch of heaven way out west._

_Bees by the dozen._

_Are buzzin' real peaceful._

_Ev'ry blue bonnet doggone it smells nice._

_Even the tumblin' tumbleweed,slows down to match your speed._

_On my tiny half-an-acre of paradise._

_Ev'ry which way._

_Buttercups sway._

_Out on the hills the daffodils are enjoyin' the day._

_What could be better._

_Than settin' to rest on a little patch of heaven way out west?_

_Hummin' birds flutter._

_In utter contentment._

_Ev'ry darn daisy feels lazy in bed._

_Even the skeeters and the fleas._

_Say "May I?","Thanks." and "Please."_

_Why it's just as close to perfect as you can get._

_Darlin' I swear._

_Once you been there._

_There ain't a view beneath the blue that could ever compare._

_The only thing missin' is you as my guest,on __that little patch of heaven way out west._

_Why don'tcha come visit?_

_There's room in my nest,on that little patch of heaven way out west!_

**NEXT CHAPTER: LIFE IN CHUGWATER**

"**You Ain't Home On The Range." And "Little Patch Of Heaven." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.**


	2. Chapter2

**CHAPTER 2: SERPENT LIFE IN A NEW TOWN**

So while Charlie Brown and Freida were continuing to help out Pearl with a little extra bit of work on the farm,everything else in the gang's lives seemed to be going normal for the most part aside from Sally's supposed sickness back in their home town up the road,Chugwater. Chugwater in of itself was about a few miles away from the farm and was practically the same as the gang's former hometown,Sparkyville,which in hindsight made perfect since due to the fact that the two towns had recently merged together and thus allowed the former to have some of it's top tier locations such as Joe's Saloon and Ace's Ice Cream Shop be built there. It wasn't a super crowded day down in the town and mostly consisted of people staying indoors or visiting the multitude of locals in town to keep themselves away from the summertime heat,and it seemed that Lucy Van Pelt,Cobra and Rattler were walking through the mostly empty streets and chatting up a storm.

"So,how are you two liking Chugwater so far? It hasn't been too long since we all moved here,while everyone else back at Sparkyville is fixing the place up." Lucy calmly asked out of curiosity as Rattler shrugged her arms and nonchalantly replied "It's nothing too special for me girls. It's basically Sparkyville,except that now it's ALWAYS summertime weather." before Cobra nodded her head and added "Honestly,the two places are so similar to each other that I often forget that we even did the whole move at all." to which Lucy sighed and politely retorted "Well I'm just glad that we can all put that nonsense that happened with Tarantula behind us while we're all here for the rest of the summer,now that she's locked up for good and all."

"I don't ever want to be reminded of that nutcase for the rest of the summer. If it wasn't for Widow and the Spiders,we'd probably be buried deep underground right how." Cobra groaned and remarked in a tired and pained tone of voice before Lucy suddenly perked up and stated "You know that just reminded me,you two sure are lucky that you're walking around freely like this. Because despite you serving your time after the whole fiasco at the salvage yard,Sherif Sam was pretty reluctant at first to let you all be walking around after he found out about your…..past lives." to which Rattler rolled her eyes and sharply retorted "Pfft,like that old loon was actually gonna arrest us for stuff we did eons ago and already paid our dues for. He's probably sleeping on duty right now as we speak."

And of course Rattler was indeed right about her guess since Sheriff Sam Brown himself was busy snoozing on the front porch of the sheriff's office while multiple tumbleweeds and dust bunnies blew on by in the wind. Sam Brown was obviously the local sheriff of Chugwater and practically the only bit of law enforcement around town due to him not having any deubites or bounty hunters to call his own,or to be more specific,he USED to have a bounty hunter who would come on by from time to time named Rico,who could mop the floor with any bandit in a ten mile radius,until he was eventually exposed by Maggie,Grace and Mrs Calloway to be a two time snitch who would also HELP the very bandits he went after if it meant getting paid extra money.

However while Sheriff Brown was continuing to sleep the rather slow day away,this allowed a perfect opportunity for his horse Buck and dog Rusty to play a friendly game of poker with Snoopy,Woodstock,Andy,Olaf,Rebecca's dog Roger and Claudia's dog Gracie from the sidelines. Buck was a tall brown horse with long black hair,an incredible talent for taking down bandits with style,and had perhaps the biggest and most pathetic ego in the entire blooming state. Buck was all about style when it came down to him,even the point where he preferred to take out bandits with karate moves of his very own,and he also desperately yearned to get away from the average life of a typical sheriff's horse from time to time and get in with the big boys in terms of being a bandit hunter. Thankfully this egotistical attitude of his managed to get toned down a bit after he and Lucky Jack ended up helping Maggie,Grace and Mrs Calloway bring in Alameda Slim,but that didn't mean his overall nature was toned down entirely.

Rusty on the other hand was the complete opposite of Buck,rather than being a tall and proud looking horse all of the time,he was instead a much smaller dog around Snoopy,Andy,Olaf,Roger and Gracie's size and sported light orange fur,brown ears and brown spots along with a black collar around his neck that had a golden sheriff star tied to it. Rusty was also much more down to earth compared to Buck when it came to his overall personality,he tended to like the city life of being an average sheriff dog quite a bit and didn't really mind the general lack of action around town that Buck on the other hand,yearned for.

"Well I'll be darned,it looks like you lot are quite good with these sorts of games." Rusty sighed and impressively remarked as he shoved a small pile of bones towards the group of dogs before Snoopy smugly retorted while Andy and Olaf grabbed the bones "They don't call me the world famous poker champion for nothing boys." to which the four other dogs along with Woodstock rolled their eyes at their friend/brother's sheer egotism.

"I never thought I'd say this,but you fellas look like you can finally spice things up in this boring old town and it make it more interesting." Buck chuckled and remarked in an excited yet surprised tone of voice as Rusty scoffed and playfully retorted while he started scratching himself "Oh come on Buck,you know this place gets its fair share of action every once in a while. But speaking of which,how long are you newcomers planning on staying in town?" to which Andy politely replied while he and the other dogs began scarfing down the bones "We're gonna be staying until the end of the summer while our town's getting fixed up."

"Yeah,it was because some crazy girl started torching up the whole place,and she even went for the ice cream shop,who does that?!" Olaf nodded his head and backed up Andy's response as Rusty sympathetically sneered and replied "Oh boy,we certainly did hear all about that ruckus. Had everyone in town on the edge of their seats and wondering if she'd ever make her way over here." before Buck scoffed and energetically added "Well if I was there,that girl and her no good cronies would have been back in the slammer before she ever broke out." to which Rusty coughed and sarcastically disagreed "Sure they would've Buck."

However it was around that time that Snoopy decided that it was time for them to head on home as he stood up and politely excused himself "Well gentlemen,it looks like it's about that we part ways. Adieu." to which Rusty enthusiastically offered while Andy,Olaf,Roger,Woodstock and Gracie followed "Don't be a stranger fellers!" before Buck cheerfully added afterwards "Yeah we could always use some company!" Once it was just Buck and Rusty outside the sheriff's office after the dogs had taken their leave,the former sighed and energetically remarked "Seriously if I was there when that crazy broad was making a mess of that town of theirs,I would've swooped on in and brought her sorry behind back to the bars." before he looked down at his friend and tried to continue the conversation,only to see that Rusty had merely crawled under the front porch and left Buck entirely alone outside.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DEPUTY CHARLIE BROWN?**


End file.
